


Any Day in November

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Series: Lawson Island AU [2]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, plotlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Lawson Island gains some new inhabitants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Any Day in November**  
PG (contains swearwords), Gen (hinted KoyaShige), 1286 words  
Warning: Crack, plotlessness  
Summary: Lawson Island gains some new inhabitants.

A/N: A continuation of [this drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/1696.html), in which NEWS are working at the Lawson on the island in their old Lawson commercials. Probably makes more sense if you read that first. Title stolen from a song by The Postal Service.

The clock must be broken, Shige thought. It had to have been at two fifty-nine p.m. for more than a minute.

The second hand continued to tick slowly around. If he stared at it hard enough, he was sure it ticked backwards sometimes.

He didn't know what day it was, or how long they'd been there. The calendar on the wall was twelve pages of November, he'd checked.

It was too warm to be November, and Shige was getting sick of all the birthday cake.

The bells on the door jangled, snapping his attention back to the present. Thinking it was his bandmates, returning from whatever they had abandoned him to do, he immediately sat up and looked at the door. A baby monkey walked in, and he slouched in disappointment. There was nothing it could take that couldn't be replaced by the mysterious storage closet, so he simply watched as it trundled to the back of the store where they kept the (rather large) box of bananas.

"Yes, please eat those," Shige told the monkey. "All of them. I'm sick of them."

This was bad. He was bored enough to talk to a monkey. Maybe he needed a new hobby.

His more coordinated bandmates now spent most of their time being beaten at futsal by Tegoshi. At first, Shige had tried to join them, but he was banned from playing after nearly breaking his foot, for fear that he'd injure himself badly enough to need a doctor. He hadn't put up a fight, as the thought of any of NEWS trying to set a broken bone gave him chills.

He was broken from his reverie once again by the baby monkey climbing into his lap.

He screamed. How had it even gotten there? The last time he'd checked, it was still across the room.

Unsure what to do, he sat completely still as it clambered onto his shoulder. Tiny fingers started playing with his earrings. One sharp tug had him reaching up to pull the earrings out. He'd once seen a girl whose earrings had been ripped out of her earlobes, and he had no desire to have ears that looked like that.

The monkey grabbed at his fist as he made to put the earrings in a drawer. It was kind of cute, if he ignored the fact that there was a small, probably flea-ridden baby monkey sitting in his lap and trying to steal his earrings.

Just as he began to wonder if mother monkeys were as protective as mother bears, there was a loud thump in the storage room. Shige jumped in surprise and dropped the earrings.

The monkey startled and ran off, thankfully not pausing to steal Shige's jewelry.

"Fuck. What the fuck," came a voice from the storage room.

"Kusano? Is that you?" a second voice said.

"Uchi? What the fuck? Why are you here?" the first voice, now identifiable as Kusano's, replied.

"Where are we? And could you let go of my hair?" Uchi's voice grumbled.

Shige scooped his earrings off the floor and pocketed them, then edged toward the door and opened it cautiously. Uchi and Kusano stared up at him from the floor.

"Shige? Where are we, and why are you in a Lawson uniform?" Uchi looked puzzled.

Shige hesitated, not sure how to explain anything when he didn't even understand it himself.

"Oh shit, you didn't get kicked out of NEWS too, did you?" Kusano glared at him.

Shige explained the situation to them. It didn't take long, as there wasn't a whole lot to explain.

"So how did you guys get here?" He asked, when he got to the end. He had his suspicions, but they would have to wait.

"I don't know! I got on an elevator to go to a club, and it broke down suddenly, and I ended up here, instead," Kusano said.

"Same here," Uchi joined in. "Well, I was going to karaoke, not clubbing, but I got in an elevator and ended up here."

It must be a one way thing, Shige thought. He'd tried going into the storeroom and shutting the door, but he never managed to teleport anywhere.

 

 

Shige gave the newcomers a tour of the Lawson's facilities.

Kusano was surprised by the shower in the employees' locker room, while Uchi simply looked relieved. They both gave Shige funny looks when he explained that the shower had simply appeared one day after Massu had thrown a fit about not being able to bathe in proper water. (The rest of NEWS had been okay with the natural hot spring on the island.)

The washing machine next to the shower had appeared after a similar incident.

"So where do you guys sleep?" Uchi asked, when Shige ran out of things to introduce.

"In the aisles. Koyama and I are in aisle three, Yamashita-kun's in aisle one, Nishikido-kun and Tegoshi are in aisle two, and Massu's in aisle five."

Uchi looked confused. "So then, where are the beds?"

"We sleep on the floor," Shige grumbled. Why hadn't anyone thought to ask for beds?

"On the floor as in on futons?"

"Nope. On the floor as in _on the floor_."

"Oh, hell no!" Uchi's expression had gone from confused to horrified. "I am not sleeping on the floor!"

"Take it up with the storeroom, then," Shige said. "Nobody listens to me around here."

Before Uchi could reply, the bells on the door jangled, and the store was filled with a crowd of excited NEWS members.

 

 

Once everything had settled down, Ryo and Koyama went into the storeroom to gather ingredients for dinner. They walked back out with large armfuls of bedding, instead. "Look what we found!" Koyama squealed. "Futons!"

The other six let out a cheer and rushed to help them remove the futons from the storeroom.

The first six futons were the normal single size. The seventh was wide enough to hold two people.

There was no eighth futon.

"Do they even _make_ double futons?" Shige asked nobody in particular.

"Does it matter?" Kusano threw back. "We have one."

"Aisle three is the only one it fits in," Tegoshi pondered. "So I guess KoyaShige will have to use it!"

Shige groaned. It hurt, how unsurprised he was by Tegoshi's logic.

"And you guys have shared a bed before, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Massu added.

KoyaShige looked at each other. "It's okay with me!" Koyama chirped, just as Shige said, "This is so not fair."

Koyama immediately made sad eyes. "Does Shige not want to sleep with me?"

Shige trusted the facial expression about as much as he trusted the innocence behind Koyama's choice of words, but he sighed and gave in. Arguing would get him nowhere.

 

 

When he woke up the next day tangled in the usual complicated cuddle with Koyama, he felt a little better about things. It was still awkward to be snuggling with his best friend in his sleep, but at least his back didn't hurt. And the futons had come with proper blankets, so he wasn't freezing cold.

Then he heard the fake shutter click of a digital camera and looked up to find Kusano waving a cellphone and leering at him.

"Well, well. Aren't you two just the cutest couple," Kusano sneered. He waggled an eyebrow for effect.

While Shige was still trying to gather his wits enough to attack Kusano, Koyama's face detached itself from his neck.

"Whass going on?" Koyama asked in a bleary voice.

A wave of morning breath accompanied the statement. It rolled over Shige's face.

"Fuck you all," he said. He pulled away from Koyama, threw the blanket over his head, and went back to sleep.

THE END.

...of that part. The next one's [here! :D](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/4229.html)


End file.
